Until The Day I Die
by Anna de Usui
Summary: ROBIN X LUFFY & LUFFY X NAMI


**Until the day I die+**

**Mueres**

**Lo oyes**

**Oyes sus sentimientos**

**No te corresponde**

**Ama a alguien mas**

**Alguien que consideraste tu amiga**

**Te separas de su pecho**

**Mas no puedes permanecer cerca de el**

**De Monkey D. Luffy**

**Tu capitan,tu anhelo**

**Tu amado**

**Le regalas una debil sonrisa**

**Procuras no se percate que te sientes triste**

**No te corresponde**

**Una vez mas,no lo hace**

**Te pones de pie**

**Te sigue**

**Piensas dejarlo ir**

**Con ella**

**Con su navegante**

**Con Nami**

**No le dices nada**

**Eres cobarde**

**No piensas evitar lo que sucede**

**Que jamas te correspondera**

**Y que moriras por su amor**

**Por el amor de tu capitan**

**Por el amor de Monkey D.Luffy**

**Te da la espalda**

**Lo ves triste**

**De alguna manera**

**Se aleja de ti**

**Extiendes tu mano**

**No lo alcanzas**

**Mueres**

**Lo ves**

**Lo ves junto a su navegante**

**Aferrado a sus pechos**

**Caes rendida al suelo**

**No puedes tolerarlo**

**No puedes**

**Lo amas demasiado como para verlo con ella**

**Feliz,realmente feliz**

**Tal como tu jamas pudiste hacerlo sentir**

**Te pones de pie**

**Una vez mas**

**Te sientes debil**

**Sin embargo,no lo dudas**

**Te marchas**

**No puedes permanecer en esa cubierta**

**Te diriges como se te es posible a tu recamara**

**Abres la entrada**

**Alli lo ves**

**Roronoa Zoro descansa junto a tu cama**

**Sonries**

**Te sientes a gusto por verlo alli**

**Tal vez cerca de ti**

**Abre uno de sus ojos**

**Arquea una ceja**

**Te mira de reojo**

**Pareces molestarle**

**Aunque esa es tu habitacion**

**Mas la abandonas**

**Cierras su entrada**

**No puedes permanecer al lado del espadachin**

**Ya que amas a tu capitan**

**Y no puedes evitarlo**

**Caes**

**Caes rendida al suelo**

**Lloras en silencio**

**Maldices tu nombre**

**Eres Nico Robin**

**Sin embargo,no quieres llamarte asi**

**Quieres llamarte Nami**

**Para que el pronuncie tu nombre**

**Con dulzura**

**Tal como jamas lo hizo**

**No puedes remediarlo**

**Eres Robin**

**No eres Nami**

**Jamas lo seras**

**No para el corazon de Monkey D.Luffy**

**Jamas seras su dueña**

**Aun asi,lo quieres**

**Lo quieres de verdad**

**Quieres estar a su lado**

**Aunque ello solo sea como miembro de su tripulacion**

**Te pones de pie**

**Debilmente,una vez mas**

**Comienzas a correr**

**Quieres encontrarlo**

**Quieres verlo**

**Realmente quieres**

**Porque lo amas**

**Lo amas de verdad**

**Eres rapida**

**En un instante,llegas a su recamara**

**Te acercas a la entrada**

**Mas mueres**

**Lo oyes**

**Lo oyes suspirar**

**Aun asi,algo mas funde tus oidos**

**Oyes como aquella habitacion se inunda de gemidos**

**Lo sabes**

**Sabes que esta con ella**

**Con Nami**

**Caes**

**Caes rendida**

**Te sientes hecha añicos**

**Sabes que la ama**

**Pero jamas creiste que llegaria hasta esas alturas**

**Comienzas a llorar**

**Quieres morir**

**Ya no tiene sentido para ti permanecer con vida**

**No mas**

**No sabiendo que jamas podras conquistar su corazon**

**Mas alguien toca tu hombro delicadamente**

**Volteas**

**Alli la ves**

**La princesa de Arabasta te sonrie**

**Mientras a su lado permanece el cocinero**

**Una de sus manos se halla sobre el hombro de Vivi**

**Mas no puedes sonreir**

**No tienes motivos**

**Te pones de pie**

**Como se te es posible**

**Corres**

**Corres desesperada**

**Quieres huir**

**Alejarte de ese lugar**

**Ese lugar que te llena de tristeza**

**Llegas a la proa**

**Sientes como detrás de ti se acercan tus camaradas**

**Vivi y Sanji vienen en tu ayuda**

**Mas no quieres que eso suceda**

**Quieres morir**

**Olvidarte de el**

**De ella**

**De lo que dia a dia,te derriba**

**Te arrojas**

**Te arrojas a aquel mar frio y desolado**

**Tal como tu**

**Ya que sin su amor,no vales nada**

**Comienzas a dejar de respirar**

**Oyes como tus amigos te llaman a gritos**

**Ya es tarde**

**Pronto moriras**

**Ese es tu objetivo**

**Mueres**

**Logras tu cometido**

**Mueres por el**

**Mueres por tu amado**

**Mueres por Luffy**

**+THE END+**


End file.
